Childs Play 6
by XxLivingDeadGirlxX
Summary: This is what i think Childs Play 6 should be, I will not write anymore without reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**Childs Play Fan Fiction**_

"Wait until that little idiot son of mine gets that present I sent him, he will think twice before he disobeys me again."

Chucky sat in the attic of Tiffany's mansion, waiting and plotting his revenge, He didn't want to kill them but if it came to that, this is what he would have to do. He has been in this attic for many years plotting the exact thing he would do before he made his appearance. He sent his own arm as a heads up that Daddy's still alive...

"Mommy mommy!" Screamed Glen as he ran to his mother, un-marked present in hand.

"Whats the matter sweetface?" Replide Tiffany

"Look inside the box! Look!"

Tiffany slowly opend the box and screamed, she then slammed the box shut.

"Glen honey, where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me mommy, remember? You were sitting with all of the kids showing them your dolly and you called me over and gave me the present. I went to open it and Daddy's arm pop'd out of it and took me by the neck." Glen had a slight hint of panic in his voice, and for good reason. He had been the one who killed his father. Obviously not well enought if Chucky's right arm was poping out of box's at his son.

"Okay Glen, I know this is your birthday party but were going to have to cut this one short alright. Go get your sister and you two go into the family room and watch TV until mommy comes to get you."

"Yes mommy."

Glen ran off to get Glenda with speed, Glen never disobeyd his mother.

How can he be back? Tiffany thought to herself. Glen killed him, I remember it like it was yesterday! I was the one who through his axe to Glen and glen choped him into a mangled pile on the hospital room floor.

Tiffany then got up and begin speaking to each parent telling them that the party had to be cut short due to a family emergency. This was exactly what she said, A family emergency. If Chucky is alive they are going to need to leave town immediatly.

After all the kids and parents had gone home Tiffany made her way into the family room where she had told Glen and Glenda to be.

"There you are mommy, what took you?" asked Glenda

"Well Glenda honey I had to send all the children home because mommy has something very important to tell you and your Brother."

"What is it mommy? Is it about daddy?" Asked Glen

"Yes it is Glen and I'm afraid with your father still alive were going to have to move, or at least stay some place else until he gives up."

"But mommy, Glen killed daddy didnt he?"

"There have been many people who have tried to kill your father but none have been able to. He is too powerful and we need to get out of here because I know, being married to him and all that he is pissed."

"Where are we going to go mommy?" Glen asked with a timid voice.

"Im not sure yet but we need to get out of here, by tonight. I want you two to go into your rooms and pack all of your clothes,toys, and whatever else you want into your suit cases. I am going to do the same."

Glen and Glenda both ran into their sperate bedrooms and began to pack.

Fuck, I was hoping that asshole was dead. Tiffany thought. I still really love him but what he did to me was too horrible for me to forgive him. Where to go where to go... Tiffany pondered as to where they were going to go. Money wasnt an issue, since she became Jennifer Tilly the money she had started with has tripled. They could go anywheres they wanted to... But where? ****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**Childs Play 6**_

"Are you kids all packed?" Asked Tiffany

"Yes mommy." Glen and Glenda replied in unison

Tiffany and the kids began to bring their things downstairs for the driver who was already waiting for them.

"Miss Tilly, have you decided on where I am taking you?" asked the driver politely

"Yes, your going to be taking us to the air port and we are then going to make our way to San Antonio Texas." Tiffany replied with a sigh

"Miss Tilly, may I ask why your leaving town?"

"Just a vacaition from all the husel and busel of Hollywood."

"Have you booked a flight."

"Yes I have, three tickets there where we will be staying in a hotel. I have a driver also booked to bring us to the hotel. Now can we please move on from the 100 questions and leave please?"

"Yes Miss Tilly, right away."

They all began to pile into the Limo, while upstairs in the attic Chucky watched with a deep anger in his eye.

Chucky thought to himself, If I know Tiffany like I think I know Tiffany she will forget something. So that gives me the perfect chance to get into that limo. Chucky jumped out the attic window and landed in a bush, just as he brushed himself off he saw Tiffany run into the house. He then began running to the limo and crawled into the left open trunk, he wedged himself into the back of the trunk and settled in for the moment until he put himself into one of the suit cases. Just as he got comfortable Tiffany threw whatever she had forgotten in the trunck and slammed it shut.

"We ready to go Miss Tilly." asked the driver

"Yes, I think so. To the airport please." Replied Tiffany

"Mommy, how long are we going to be gone for?" asked Glenda in a low voice, almost a whisper

Tiffany leaned in close to Glenda and Glen and cuped on of her hands over the side of her mouth.

"I want you both to be completely quite about where were going or how long we'll be there until we get to Texas. Understood?"

"Yes mommy." Glen and Glenda chimmed in together

Ten minuts of driving later Glen began to fall asleep. Just then he heard a noise comming from the trunk.

"Mommy, I think something's in the trunk." Whispered Glen

"Glen honey, the only thing in the trunk are our suit cases. Go back to sleep sweetie we will be at the air port soon enough.

"Miss Tilly, were here." Said the driver

"Thank you. Can you please take our bags to the plain please."

The driver got out of the car and began to take the bags to the plain.

"Glen, Glenda. Wake up sweeties, we're at the air port. You will be able to sleep on the plain.

Both Glen and Glenda un buckled themselves and started into the airport. Once they went through security and what not they borded the plain, not knowing chucky had borded before them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Childs Play 6**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Flight 109 to San Antonio is about to land, everyone please buckel your seat belts we will be landing shortly." The pilot announced over the speaker

"Glen, Glenda, were here. Buckel up were landing now." Said Tiffany to the two sleeping children

Glen and Glenda rubbed their eyes and buckeld themselves in.

"Mommy, are we going to be back home before school starts?" asked Glen

Glen was looking very forward to going to school as he had never been before, after all as a human he was only 5 years old but had the mentality of a 20 year old. Glenda on the other hand didn't have any intrest in going to school, all she wanted was to follow in her fathers foot steps, though she would never tell her mother this. She kind of secretly hoped her father would return.

"We'll see Glen honey, I don't know. You and your sister may have to start school here." Replied Tiffany

Finally the plaine landed and there was a rush of people getting off, of course Tiffany, Glen and Glenda didnt have to wait. After all she was in Jennifer Tilly's body.

"Miss Tilly, over here. Your bags are already on their way to the hotel." said the Driver opening the door for Tiffany

"Thank you very much... Come on kids lets go."

The three piled into the limo and set off to the Hotel. 10 minutes later they arrived at a beautiful hotel, Flowers blooming out front, a huge pool in back. It was just gorgeous.

"Miss Tilly, let me show you to your room. Were so glad you could come and stay at the plaza." Said the Owner of the Hotel

"No, Thank you for taking us in on such short notice." replied Tiffany

"Oh your quite welcome, all your bags are up in your room. We can have somebody unpack for you if you would like."

"No thank you, we can do it ourselves."

"Alright Miss Tilly, once your finished you all can come down to the resturant and have lunch... Its on the house."

"Thank you very much, can you show us to our room."

"Yes, Righ this way."

Tiffany and the kids followed the hotel owner to their rooms and began to unpack, Tiffany began to open one bag when she heard Glenda calling her so she went into the room that ajoined with hers.

In the suitcase Chucky lay, finally seeing daylight. He quickly removed himself from the bag and hid under a low sofa with a skirt at the bottom, which hid what was underneath it. Chucky thought to himself... No one out smarts Chucky, who does Tiffany think she is? I think all this fame has made her more of an idiot then she was before.

Tiffany and the kids finally finished un packing and went down stairs to the resturant for lunch. While upstairs chucky was getting some lunch for himself.

"Mmm the mini bar, what am I going to have? I hope there are some fucking booze in here. I havent had a drink in so long." Chucky said to himself.

Chuckys eyes lit up when he saw a bottle of wine, he immediatly opend it and began to drink it. Just then he heard the door open he ran and put the bottle back and went into "Barbie mode" on the floor.

A cleaner came into the room and began picking things up and fixing things. She then saw Chucky and gasped.

"Toys these days, so ugly and morbid." she said to herself

"Look who's the ugly one bitch." said Chucky

She screamed then threw the doll.

"Mother fuck, that hurt. What the fuck are you trying to do kill me?"

The cleaner was speachless, frozen in spot. Chucky the staggered over and grabbed the cork screw.

"Now miss bitch lets get down to buisness."

The cleaner screamed again.

"Listen whore, if you scream one more time im going to rip out your vocal cords." Chucky said with a great anger in his voice.

Chucky then walked closer and closer to the cleaner and she screamed again.

"WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU!"

He then jumped on the cleaner and drove the cork screw into her throat and blood came spitting out. An evil laugh came out of chucky that would have sent chills through your spine.

"Next time you'll know not to mess with Charles Lee Ray... wait there wont be a next time will there bitch? Your dead."

Chucky laughed again and disposed of the body and cleaned up his mess. Normally he wouldnt have cleaned up after himself but he didnt want Tiffany to know he was there... Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"That was a wonderful meal, thank you." Tiffany said to the waiter

"It was my pleasure Miss.Tilly." Said the waiter clearing the table

"Miss Tilly? Dont be so formal, call me Jennifer." Tiffany eye'd the waiter in such a way that he knew she wanted him.

"Pardon me for being so forward but would you like me to show you around after I get off work? I will have one of the Chamber maids look after the two little ones."

"I would really like that, see you around... 10?" Tiffany was using her sweet come n get me voice.

"At 10."

With that Tiffany began to walk to the room, one child in each hand.

Upstairs in the hotel room Chucky had made quite the set up for himself under that couch, he had booze,food, pillows and blankets. He then heard Tiffany and the kids talking, and then finally the door opend.

"Mommy why are you going out with that man?" Asked Glen

"Glen honey, he is just going to show me around. I wont be long, now why dont you and your sister go into your room and watch TV while I get dressed."

Chucky, over hearing this conversation was pissed.

"Oh yea, some dirt bag wants to mess with my woman. Well this fucker is going to pay." Chucky whispered to himself

Chucky watched Tiffany as she dressed. Chucky, belive it or not, loved Tiffany. Deep deep deep down he loved her.

A few hours later 10 o clock rolled around and there was a knock at the door. Tiffany opend the door to the waiter and who was going to watch the kids.

"Hello Jennifer, this is Cathy the chamber maid that is going to watch the kids." Said the waiter

"Thank you. Now Cathy both kids are sleeping, but if one of them happen to wake just tell them I will be back shortly."

"Yes Miss Tilly." Replied Cathy

"Should 60 cover it?" Tiffany asked Cathy

"Absolutly, thank you Miss Tilly."

"Well lets get going Jennifer."

The waiter put his hand on the small of Tiffanys back and guided her down the hall.

Chucky, still under the couch grew even more angry.

"This will be the perfect thing to show tiffany Im here and alive. If I know Tiffany she will probably bring that fucker back here to bang him. I will just wait it out."

Two hours had past and Chucky was starting to get angry.

"Where the fuck are they?"

Just as he said that the door opend. Laughing filled the room.

"Cathy, you may go now. Thank you again." said Tiffany

"Your welcome Miss Tilly."

Cathy then left the room while Jennifer and the waiter continued to talk.

"So, what would you like to do Chad?" asked Tiffany

"Well, I'm not sure. By the way, how long are you all in town."

"Oh were just on a vacation, so whenever I want to leave."

Jennifer and Chad smiled at each other, then Chad made a bold move and leaned in close and began to kiss Jennifer.

"No one kisses Tiffany but me." Chucky whispered to himself.


End file.
